


Luna goes grocery shopping

by QualityContent



Series: Octodad Drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, and how it's removed, luna is the name of these two's ship, so luna, somethings are implied about a shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QualityContent/pseuds/QualityContent
Summary: This takes place before Origins in the Octodad AU.Lucifer and Asuna go grocery shopping and end up being a cute couple while doing it.





	Luna goes grocery shopping

"Sunny, you ready to go?"

Asuna looked up to see Lucifer. He had his purple hair up in a low ponytail, with locks of hair framing his face, and a sun hat on top his head. He was also wearing his black framed glasses. Looking at his ears, Asuna could see that he was also wearing his dangling star earrings. Going down, Asuna could see that he was wearing a large baggy shirt that ended just above his knees, almost hiding that he was wearing shorts. Then to end the outfit, he was wearing slippers (or flip flops, you dumb mainlanders).

Asuna got up from the couch then stood a foot away from Lucifer, and looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "You realize that's my shirt, right?"

Lucifer looked down, then looked back up at her. "Yeah, so?"

Asuna squinted at Lucifer. "There's nothing else you're going to say to that?"

"Look, as much as I would love to say something like," Lucifer raised a hand to his cheek, and put on a surprised face. "oh really? Gosh, then you better take it back."

Lucifer then leveled a serious look at her. "But we really need groceries today. So we can do that bit of foreplay when we get home."

Lucifer then turned to the door, and grabbed the keys off the wall. "Now that that's settled, are you ready to go?"

Asuna spread her arms to show of that she's wearing a short sleeve shirt under a sleeveless vest, cargo shorts, and her usual combat boots. "Do I look ready?"

Lucifer turned to the door and opened it.

Then, as he was exiting he said, "You're not going to get anymore dressed up, so you're fine."

"And what is that supposed to mean? Lucy? LUCY! Get back here!"

Asuna then ran out the door and closed it behind her.

->line break<-

"Still can't believe you got insulted over me making fun of your fashion sense."

Asuna closed the driver door, then locked the car. "Can you shut up about that?"

Lucifer sent Asuna a saucy look. "Or what? You'll shut me up?"

"What happened to shopping first, flirting second?"

Lucifer shook his head. "Right! Let's go!"

Lucifer and Asuna made their way thru the farmers market, occasionally being silly as they shopped.

Like when Asuna held up an eggplant, and told Lucifer that it reminded her of him.

Or when Lucifer pointed to the lemons and said that those were the only things here that were less sweet than her.

Or when Asuna lifted Lucifer up so that he could see the top shelf, only to drop him back to the ground when she started to laugh at his red face and squeak that came out of him when she lifted him.

But the most note worthy thing that happened was when they were looking through the meats.

Lucifer picked up a steak, before turning to Asuna. "You want steak tonight?"

Asuna looked up from the ground beef she was looking at, then gave Lucifer a confused look. "I should be asking you that."

"What?"

"I'm cooking tonight, so I'm making what you want."

Lucifer turned fully to Asuna, then placed his hands on his hips. "No, I'm cooking tonight."

"Lucy, my pretty little nerd, it's Tuesday. I cook on Tuesdays."

"Asuna, my radiant knight, you cooked last night. So I'm cooking tonight."

Asuna crossed her arms. "I only cooked because you were busy with parent teacher conferences."

Lucifer turned away and crossed his own arms with a huff. "Doesn't change that you did one of my nights." He then side eyed Asuna. "As such, I'm taking one of your nights. Now," Lucifer lifted the steak he was holding." I'll ask again. Do. You. Want. Steak?"

Asuna leaned down to get in his face, but even then, Lucifer had to crane his neck up to look into her eyes. "Again, you're not cooking. Now, tell me what you want for dinner."

"Well aren't you two precious."

The couple turned to see who made the comment, and saw a little old lady with a hand on her cheek, cooing at them.

"What?" Asuna and Lucifer asked at the same time.

"It's just nice to see a couple that fights for the right to make dinner. You don't see that everyday, so it makes my day when I see them."

Asuna leaned back and smirked down at Lucifer. "Hear that Dork? She says you're cute."

Lucifer looked up at Asuna and grinned. "I'm pretty sure she was referring to the two of us."

The lady laughed, getting their attentions again.

"My my, I can already tell this must be a normal occurrence for the two of you."

"Yup."

"It's kinda ridiculous how often this happens." Lucifer cocked a hip and crossed his arms.

"Well, I guess I'll let you two get back to figuring out dinner. I have some shopping of my own to do."

As the two waved off the lady, Lucifer whispered to Asuna. "I'm totally making dinner."

Asuna whipped her head to him. "What!?! No you're-!"

Asuna stopped talking when Lucifer put a finger to her lips. He then used that finger to tell her to lower her head.

Asuna leaned down, and then Lucifer got on his toes to raise his lips to her ear. "Tell you what, if you let me make dinner, I'll let you take your shirt back."

Asuna stood up straight with a blush on her face, and stared, wide eyed, at a grinning Lucifer.

"I take it you think that's a fair trade?"

Asuna simply continued to stare at him, surprised that he said something like that in public. I mean, no one else heard, but still!

"So, I'll ask once more," Lucifer then raised the steak again. "Steak for dinner?"


End file.
